Pheromones
by kbbandgirl
Summary: It's a simple equation. Reever plus pheromones equals Doom. KomuixReever
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I worked my computer to death. The hard drive died and I lost everything. I'm not abandoning my old fics but it will take me a little time to retype things. Reever has a few stalkers in this one so I guess you could say that there are a few weird one-sided pairings in this…

Reever was in Komui's office wading through the papers strewn across the floor and trying to make distinct piles (sorted by importance) when he unearthed a small glass vile filled with periwinkle liquid.

Not taking any chances, he held it at arm's length and carried it toward the box of confiscated objects that he would be hiding later. Unfortunately, he was so focused on the evil vile that he failed to see the pile of books in front of him.

He tripped, the glass shattered and…. Nothing happened.

There was no burst of smoke, no flash. The solution merely lay motionless among the shards of glass.

Reever let out a sigh of relief and started breathing again. He swept up the glass, mopped up the liquid and, after disposing of it carefully returned to his task.

It was several hours before he realized that something was wrong.

Flashback:

Komui had been locked in his lab for hours, perfecting an elixir that would protect his precious Lenalee. Sadly, later testing (which may or may not have involved giving it to an unsuspecting Allen and locking him a room with a certain other exorcist) proved it to have an effect opposite of what Komui had intended.

A/N: Were back in the States and getting unpacked… I miss Australia already. This story should have about two or three more chapters (that will be longer than this one).


	2. Chapter 2

After several hours of hard work, Reever decided that he had earned a short break. (It was that or go crazy) His stomach rumbled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten real food in days.

The blonde was on his way up to the cafeteria when he heard a commotion to his left. He looked and found a group of women (made up of all the order's female scientists, and there were quite a few) giving him really creepy and decidedly lecherous looks. He backed away slowly, they lunged, and he was forced to turn tail and flee.

The supervisor's office was the most readily available 'safe' place so that's where he headed. He made it just in time, bolting the door shut just as the crazed mob got within grabbing range. His sigh of relief however, was short lived.

"Reeeeverrrr" purred and all too familiar voice.

The blonde turned slowly dread gnawing at his stomach …

Komui was reclined against a bookcase a few arm lengths away and, if the look on his face was any indication, Reever would have been far better off dealing with the horde of women.

He flung himself into an adjoining sitting room and barricaded the entrance, praying that Komui would give up and leave him be.

Minutes passed. All was silent and Reever was beginning to wonder if he had actually gotten away. Then…

The door was wrenched off its hinges and a scary-ass robot reduced his barricade to mere sawdust.

"Now, Komurin B7, capture Reever!"

…to be continued

A/N: Sorry for the short chapters, my muse is being a bitch.

Reviews are made of love!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I finally got a break from all the homework! I apologize for the delay, my teachers and work are in a conspiracy to make my head explode, and my muse has been in a Yullen-y mood lately. Here's the lemon! There is one chapter left to go but it's just a short wrap up. Oh, and it sort of has dubious consent…

The robot launched at Reever. He dodged and ran over to hide behind Komui, knowing that the evil thing wouldn't harm its master. Or so he hoped, but then again the supervisor would've deserved it.

It didn't matter. Komui grabbed a hold of Reever and called off his 'baby'. The blonde didn't realize his mistake until it was too late.

The older man smiled evilly and pinned his captive to a wall. The Aussie struggled with all his might… but alas, crazy people posses super strength. A second later, he squeaked when his pants were shoved down around his ankles.

Komui , who was even more deranged than usual, didn't acknowledge the blonde's wiggling attempts for freedom. He pulled a bottle of lube from his random magical void, and proceeded to finger fuck the blonde into oblivion.

Reever gave up and stopped struggling; he would only end up hurting himself. But he wondered how it had come to this. He was almost relieved when Komui laughed manically and impaled him in one swift motion.

The experience was a weird mix of pleasure and dull pain. The blonde was having a hard time seeing through the tears in his eyes, and even he didn't know which sensation had caused them.

And then it was over. He climaxed pulling the supervisor with him. They slid to the floor together to form an exhausted tangle of limbs.

Reever extracted himself carefully and lay down next to the older man, who had passed out. The mortification had started to set in. He now knew what had been in the vial.

How could he have been so careless? He had thought that he had managed to destroy all of "Pheromone K." This was obviously karmic retribution for being remiss in his duties to the Order.

As such, he knew what to expect. Upon waking the supervisor would flip out, apologize profusely, promise to hide his inventions better (or at least store potions in shatterproof glassware) and then they would never speak of it again. The thought disappointed Reever much more than it should have.

A/N: One more chapter to go! (With a happy ending of course, Joe and George would kill me otherwise)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wohoo! Another one finished! (I have this rule where I can't work on more than 5 unfinished fics per pairing)

Komui's head was fuzzy when he woke up, but he felt an odd overwhelming sense of contentment.

Upon turning his head he found a sight that broke his heart. His beloved Reever (now fully clothed) was hugging his knees and cradling his head. It almost looked as though the blonde was crying… probably because he was.

And then it all came back to the Supervisor. Shit.

"Reever?"

The blonde shook his head sadly, "I-I can't do it."

Komui's shoulders sagged, defeated. No matter what his opinion was, it was Reever's decision. He sighed, "It's okay…"

Ree interrupted him, "No! It isn't. It's not okay! You… you can't just make shit like that! Think of the consequences first. And why did you have to…"

An upsetting thought struck the older man, "You would have preferred someone else!" He accused.

Reever scoffed incredulously, "No, of course not. That's the problem."

"…" Komui's eyes widened.

The Aussie slapped his hands over his mouth.

Komui smiled happily and stretched out his arms, "C'mere."

Ree scooted over hesitantly but allowed himself to be cuddled. He relaxed as Komui nuzzled his forehead and petted his hair.

"Um, does this…. What are we?"

"Silly Reever, we're lovers of course!"

"Re-really?" He looked up hopefully.

"Well I certainly love you." Komui answered, his heart skipping a beat when Reever beamed at him in return.

The End!


End file.
